


Nethead

by wendymr



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I might not be up on all the technology kids today use, but I’m not a Luddite.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nethead

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for S7.01 _Down Among the Fearful Part 1_ \- but only related to a throwaway line.

“Since when do you know about Wikipedia?”

“Oi! I might not be up on all the technology kids today use, but I’m not a Luddite.”

“Perish the thought! But _Wikipedia_? If you want useful research sites on the internet, there are so much better options available. LexisNexis, Encyclopaedia Britannica–” 

“–the CIA?” 

“If you must.” James frowns disapprovingly.

“Yeah, I know all that’s out there. But, see, James, Wikipedia’s got one big advantage all the others don’t.”

“And what’s that?”

“User-created content.” A grin spreads across Robbie’s face.

James’s expression freezes. “You did not.”

Robbie taps his nose. “Check your smartphone.”


End file.
